Otumati Pantheon
Greater Deities Balhut, the Metallic Aspect Portfolio: Protection, Dragons, Fire Class: Ascended Alignment: Lawful Good Balhut is the Aspect of the Metallic Dragonflight and ascended god of dragons. Over a thousand years ago, before his ascension, Balhut sided with mortals against the Shadow Dragonflight. When he was felled, his body and spirit ascended to the cosmos and became a constellation before the eyes. The dragonborn primarily pray to Balhut, however he has a wide following among all races. Ayuruk, the One Who Endures Portfolio: Healing, Suffering, Life Class: Ascended Alignment: Neutral Good Ayuruk is an ascended god. His following among the widest in all Otumat. He is said to take the form of a man suffering from mortal wounds, regularly visiting the Prime Material plane. He gives curses to the wicked, especially tortures, and he rewards his faithful with miraculous health. All-Father, the Progenitor Portfolio: Earth, Runes, Frost Class: Primordial Alignment: Chaotic Neutral The All-Father is one of the primordial shapers of the world. He is not thought to be a benevolent god (though certainly not an evil one, either), though many goliaths and giants revere him as one might their own father. The only thing that can be known for certain about the All-Father is that he manifests himself rarely to mortal women to seduce them. He is known to be the father of all of the ancient gods. Leander, the Morning Lord Portfolio: Dawn, Culture, Agriculture Class: Ancient Alignment: Lawful Good Leander is an ancient god. Brought to men by the high elves, he is thought to be the husband of Silvania, and through the consummation of their matrimony (the marriage of the Sun and the Earth) all mortal life is thought to have sprung. Leander is, in many ways, the patron of common culture, favored among the rich and poor. He is god of artists, athletes, and slayers of undeath. Silvania, the Lady of the Moon Portfolio: Nature, Water, Astral Class: Ancient Alignment: Chaotic Good Silvania is an ancient goddess. Brought to the Pantheon by elven culture, especially the Wood Elves, Silvania is the wife of Leander, and through their marriage, life sprung to the earth. Silvania's many children are the fey, who have supernatural powers connected to the mighty fecund planet of Aeonar. Silvania's work is done primarily through her children. Oghma, the Wizened Crone Portfolio: Knowledge, Bards, Lore Class: Unknown. Gnomes believe Oghma to be Primordial. Alignment: Neutral Oghma is the goddess of knowledge. Depicted as an old woman holding a lantern and a scroll. Brought to the Pantheon by the Gnomes, worship of Oghma is technical and ceremonial. Rituals are read from rubrics that must not be deviated from. A bard is said to be the agent of Oghma, spreading knowledge through song. The institution of the bard is a very serious matter because of their link to Oghma. Oghma abhors a lie or the intentional suppression of knowledge. Anactyr, the True Fury Portfolio: Truth, Devotion, Loyalty Class: Ancient Alignment: Lawful Neutral Anactyr is a ancient god, the first son of the All-Father. Anactyr is a god of war and oaths. Called the Maimed God, he is thought to have lost his right hand defeating a great evil at the dawn of time to secure the Material Plane from malicious forgotten gods. He rewards Truth with Strength. Oaths are sworn before shrines of Anactyr. The Hooded Wayfarer Portfolio: Death, Secrets, Adventurers Class: Unknown. Halflings argue Wayfarer to be Primordial. Most others believe him to be Ascended like his traditional sibling, Ayuruk. Alignment: None The Hooded Wayfarer, thought to be the sibling of Ayuruk, is a sexless deity of unknown origin. Interchangeably, the Hooded Wayfarer is referred to as male, female, or neither depending on the circumstance and personage. The Wayfarer wanders the Prime Material plane almost exclusively, either in the shadows or in disguise. Despite Wayfarer's secretive nature, he is thought to regularly interlope personally in mortal affairs, in the same way as Ayuruk, though his motive is not always so clear. Worshippers of the Wayfarer, including many halflings, often pray for safe travels but almost never for personal intercession. Wayfarer guides the spirits of the dead towards fitting afterlives. At royal feasts, the Wayfarer is always ceremoniously invited by the King, based on the superstition that the Deity would take offense towards not receiving an invitation and come in vengeance. Lesser Deities Contested Deities Ord, the Ancient King Portfolio: Kingship, Command Class: Ascended, previously Chosen